Sonic:A new home
by Chaos rider
Summary: Sonic's friends discover a very dark secret about their friend that connects sonic to a being that almost destroyed all of their world and so they are forced to go against their best friend but little did they know that sonic had a another secret that he does not want accept and to make his live worst he is teleported to another world with shadow hot on his tail.(sonicxakamexleone)
1. Chapter 1 the secret revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic or akame ga kill I only own abyss the heghog and oblivion the dragon

"Where did everything go wrong but I should have seen this comeing at this point they see that monster and the me as I am now" The figure said.

The figure was on a tree and wearing a white coat with a black dragon on the back of the coat with black strips wrap around the arms the coat had a hood with the wind blowing you can see a black scarf around his neck he grabbed it quickly afraid it may fly off then the wind suddenly blow in the opposite direction blowing his coat open showing that the person is also wearing a plain blue shirt and jeans the wind also blow down his hood showing that it is sonic the heghog "but why did it have to go down the way it did" said sonic in a depressed tone.

(flashback)

Sonic was sleeping in the shade of a tree wondering what is keeping is best friend tails they were going to see if eggman was planing anything and he was starting to get a bit worred because he was late and sonic now starting to get worred if eggman caught him was now going to use as bait for sonic bit then sonic saw a shadow running towards him and he saw that it was tails I the looked like he just saw a ghost " hey tails what took you so long" sonic shouted

when tails reached sonic he looked like he had something on his mind and it was troubling him as well " what's on you'r mind little bud" sonic said in his carefree tone when tails looked up at him tails decided to be blunt "sonic are you related to abyss the heghog"

when tails said that sonic's face suddenly turned dark and that made tails scared a bit but sonic also decided to be blunt as well "how did you find that out" they stayed like that for felt like forever " you're chaos engery matched his the most powerful being in 20 years and nearly destroyed our world"

a sudden voice came in they looked behind them and they saw their friend amy wearing her same red dress "sonic there was award for bring you in because they belive that you are abyss in disguise they are going so far as to look past all the good things you have done and when someone brings you in they will kill you it make sure that all the carnage and destruction that was caused by abyss the leader of the chaos beasts and the person that destroyed 95 percent of the world so please some come in peacefully" Amy now had her hammer in her hand ready to charge at sonic and the whole time sonic was looking down then in a blink of an eye sonic was gone in a tail of dust.

G.U.N headquarters

there was so much panic at g.u.n because they thought caught sonic but they did not and rouge and omega were playing to ambush him but left shadow ouit of the mix "they think they can get sonic then they are dead wrong" shadow wanted nothing more then say that out loughed but he did not because the scene in front of him was just so funny to him people shouting where is sonic or did we find sonic yet but shadow thought he had enought so he thought he would go after sonic for them "make sure sonic that I will be the one to kill you and no one else"

near cream's house

sonic as bleeding from is arm and leg because of the ambush that rouge and omega set up useing rouge as bait and omega would shot sonic in the back but they only land two bullet shots one on his leg and the other on his arm both now bleeding reply bad now then sonic heard someone humming near by and wanted to get away by he leg was bleeding reply bad at this point could barely move it so he closed his eyes hoped that this person would finsh him off but also see their face but he did not because he fell into nothingness.

inside cream's house

sonic slowly opened his eyes but what he heard was something he did not expect "I'm to see that you are awake sonic" he looked to his left to see the a young looking rabbit her name was vanilla rabbit who was smiling at him but this smile was one of kindness and warmth "I thought I died"

with a thoughtful look on his face but when he said that vanilla look down in sadness "you almost did but cream found you near our house so she brought you here and befor you ask we will not turn you in but sadly no one else feels that way" now it was sonic's turn to look down in sadness but he did sit like that for long sonic got up to leave for the the door but vanllia stoped him

"before you leave sonic I want to give you something sonic" she gave him some clothing but the white coat and black scarf but he toke them with a smile and put them all one when he put them on he looked at vinilla with a smile

"I like them and now I think is the best time to wear clothing" he said with a smile and said nothing but smiled back but that moment was ruined when there was a crash downstairs sonic wanted to rush downstairs but stop by vanilla then she rushed feeling him to stay hidden for his protection.

After 5 minutes he rushed downstairs and he went wide eyed when he saw vanilla holding cream in her hands but both dead with shadow holding a gun while wearing a black jacket and red plain shirt and black jeans then shadow looks at sonic with no kindness or heart or soul "so this is where you were hideing sonic"

sonic was angery they any thing in the world then a voice rang in his head "YOU COULD NOT PROTECT THEM" sonic mentally shouted at the being in his head shadow was about to say something but sonic rushed at shadow and shadow saw that sonic's eyes changed from green to black dragon slit eyes shouted something "chaos control" all sonic wanted to do is to get away from this world this world in no longer his home.

present

after sonic woke up in this new world all he wanted to do is clear his mind so he got on top of the tallest tree he did not care what world he is in he just wanted to clear his head and he hoped that shadow was not here but he know that he was wrong "cream vanilla you alway said that it is best to like a happy life I promise my best to make that a reality" then sonic jumped off the tree to find out where he is.


	2. Chapter 2 a new world

Disclaimer- I don't own sonic or akame ga kill but I own my OC

chapter 2-a new world

unknown location

sonic is walking across a lush green forest and sonic could all the birds singing sonic would smile if he was in a more happy mood because only a few days ago all of his discovered a dark secret that he tried to keep a secret but not only that but he was the reason the cream and vanilla died because he was afraid what would be waiting for him but one of the things that he did not expect to see cream and her mother dead holding each other but what shocked him more was that they we're killed by shadow a man that he thought almost as a brother and when he looked into his he saw the eyes of a killer and no light in his eyes, when sonic was walking he did not notice that he walked onto a road but something did get his attention it was the sound of someone running towards looked over his shoulder to see a sword lunging towards he barley got away from cutting his head off

"hey what was that for" when he saw the person attacked was a brown haired kid and was a bit small and had green eyes "be quiet danger beast" the boy charged at him again with everything he had but every time he tyres to strike sonic he was able to dodge them with little effect sonic saw that the kid had great potential

"hey kid will you stop that I did nothing wrong" the kid stopped and looked at sonic with eyes that said he did not belive him "I don't care" sonic just sighed he did not want to hurt the kid but he could disarm him when the kid truer to strike him again sonic moved to the side and grabbed his arm and twisted it to make him drop his sword then he throw him to the ground to stop his attacking

"are we done now" sonic was looking at the boy as he was rubbing the back of his head but then sonic offered his hand and the boy looked surprised "you are not a danger beast are you" when he said that sonic just smiled and the boy toke sonic's hand "that's right by the is sonic" the boy just smiled too but in his eye's had the look of sadness "sorry that I attacked you before I forget my name is tatsumia" they shoke their hand and smiled and sonic where they were and tatsumia said that they were in the capital so sonic just nodded his and left before he said they will meet again because they became friends.

Inside the capital

sonic was walking around the the capital with his hood up when walking around he found a bar that he could stay for the night and see if he could get information about this world and some information just talked about how evil this city is and sonic just hated the city from hearing the evil things done in the city but the most notable information was about a group of assassins calling them self night raid and they only attack at night but sonic was not afriad of them because they had no reason to attack him "can I offer you anything sir" that voice made him jump a bit because he was lost in his thoughts "nothing but do you have any free rooms" the waiter just nodded her head and showed sonic to his room

"thank you" sonic added a smile at the end and the waiter just smiled back when the door closed he just toke off his coat and scarf and put near him and hoped that he would bet some sleep.

sonic's dream

sonic was looking around and all he saw was dead bodies of cream and her mother and there were too many to count and sonic started to panic because this dream hunted him even when he just wanted a nap this dream would come and all he could hear was you let us die or you did not save and then sonic snapped and screamed.

inside sonic's room

sonic jolted up and was cover in sweat and he havering trouble breathing but that soon stopped when he heard footsteps outside his door so he looked outside his window "you sure this is the place" "yes I'm sure I saw some blue like heghog and I am sure the emperor would like to have him tro do tests on and if he has anything speacal about him" sonic gritted his teeth but then some soldiers busted thought the door but just walked over to his coat and scarf and put them on "you are to come with us" sonic odd not look at them but what he did was kick the first guy in the chest and then punched the second guy and the ran as fast as he can but to the limit where he would not harm any one " I need to away from this guys"

Emperor's court

"you did not get the blue heghog" the emperor said in a surprised voice and the all the soliders just nodded and then they gave them the run down of what happened when they found him " I see so the heghog has the ability to run at super hight speed" the minister while eat a piece of meat" "yes sir" the emperor then told to exit the room and asked the minister what they should do "I'm sure he will come just you wait" he said smiling and emperor jus smiled and nodded

near night raid HQ

sonic just got away form the people trying get him ended up in a near by forest "well well well boys looks like we got us selfs a danger beast" sonic jus sighed because he could take being called a danger beast anymore because he was too close to chaos beast and that was something he wanted to forget "about this we go different way because I can promise this will not end well for you"

sonic then started to look around and he saw five people around him and they just laughed like there was no tomorrow and the they just charged at him he grabbed one guy and toke his sword and then pushed hi towards one of the other attackers so he could get killed by them but sonic could hear that he got kill but had to block another attacker but nearby was tatsumia and a black haired girl and tatsumia just stopped "what's wrong" tatsumia just acted like he did not hear her then he said battle in a quiet voice and then rushed to the battle and the girl just rushed after him when they got to the clearing they saw sonic fight against one bandit left in tatsumia's mains he was sure that was sonic but to the girl she did know why the there was something about sonic that made her calm and alll relaxed and after sonic kill the last bandit he looked to where tatsumia was

"hey there tatsumia" he added a smile at the end and tatsumia ran to greet his friend after talking for a bit the girl made her location known "tatsumia who is this" she sonic looked at she was wearing a black and red school like outfit

"this sonic and sonic this akame" "the girl on the wanted poster for he apart of night raid and if you are with her that must mean that you are apart of night raid" tatsumia just nodded and then sonic patted him on the back saying that everything was okay but before he could say his goodbyes to them akame spoke up "sonic I want to ask you to join night raid we could someone with you skills and abilities" sonic looked at here with with eyes that wanted to ask question but there was one that was one his mind

"why does it feel like being around tatsumia and akame even though I just meet akame and haven't seen tatsumia for a while why does it feel like I can trust them" akame and tatsumia looked at him with two different looks one of questions and one worry after a few minutes of thinking to him self sonic made up his mind "I'll join because I feel like in can trust you guys"

akame just nodded but inside she was happy and tatsumia was smiling like there was no tomorrow "good then follow me and tatsumia grab the fish bucket and carry it back to base" "why me" but she just acted like she did not hear him and just started to walk away when sonic past him he patted tatsumia on the back and tatsumia jus smiled back the they started to walk back to night raid HQ.


	3. Chapter 3 night raid

Chapter 3 night raid

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic or akame ga kill but I own the OC's

Night raid HQ

Tatsumia,akame and sonic were on their way to see the boss with to talk about letting sonic join night raid and to cook the fish akame and tatsumia caught in the lake.

When they got to the main hall sonic saw a girl with pink twin pony tails and pink dress,a green haired boy with a green jacket and a red shirt,a purple haired girl with a purple like long dress,a big man wearing green armour and a blond girl wearing white leggings and only wearing a black strap to cover her cleavage and in the very back was a sliver haired women wear a black suit and has a eye patch over her right eye.

"Akame who is this blue heghog" the boss asked with a look that want's answer and she would get them.

"Boss this sonic and he is a friend of tatsumia's we found him fighting against five bandits near where we were getting fish and he killed them with his bare hands and their own weapons and came out without a scratch." Akame said in a delighted voice.

"So what takeing out a few bandits don't mean anything" the pink haired girl said in an arrogant voice.

"Now mine for all we know he was not showing his full power" the boss explained to mine and all the members of night raid "now tell us you'd name heghog."

"My name is sonic the heghog and from I can tell and that that I saw the wanted posters for akame means that you guys are night raid" sonic explained to them and some of them were shocked that sonic said that without being afraid of them.

"Just by the sound of your voice you sound like you are not afraid of of us now tell me something do you want to join night raid" the boss then held out her hand.

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear what the boss just said but mine was the first to say something "what you got to be joking we can't let a danger beast join night raid" after she said that some had different thought but sonic did not hear what she said because he was in deep thought.

"Mine I have to disagree with you on this one from what I can see he has power that help us with the war" the green haired boy said in a calm voice.

"Lubbock is not wrong be has great power and has no intent to kill us otherwise akame would have killed him by now" the green armour man with a weird hair style that has a heart at the end said named bolat.

Mine just pouted after both Lubbock and bolat got everyone to agree with them but sonic was still in deep thought the whole thing "why does it feel like I can trust them and why does it feel like their family to me" but before sonic could think of an answer to his question he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hey you okay because you look like you seen a ghost or something" leone waving her hand in front of him when sonic snapped out he just nodded his head and he had his answer if he wanted to join night raid.

Sonic took a deep breath to clear his mind " you asked me of I wanted to join night raid well my answer is yes I will join night raid" all the boy in the room has smiles on their faces as well as akame and the purple haired girl called sheel but mine just pouted but the reaction that caught everyone's attention is leone's.

"That is so awesome that you joined night raid and it's awesome that we have another brawler in night raid" while leone put sonic's head between he breast's and sonic was trying to get out.

When sonic got out he coughed a bit to get his breath back " please don't do that" while sonic was blushing bright red and sonic's know's this because he is one of the hardest people to blush and leone was giggling a bit.

That was cut short by the boss clearing her throat "now that you have decided to join night raid I am najenda but you can call me boss" but sonic just nodded his no and this made the najenda rise her eyebrow

"Sorry but I don't do I think that everyone is on an equal level" everyone was surprised that he would do someone would do but najenda just nodded her head.

Leone wrapped her arm around sonic's neck "come on I'll show you to your room because you must be very tired and want some sleep" sonic just looked down and in a small voice so that no one can hear but leone could hear what he said "if that dream stops them maybe I could get some sleep" then leone looked at sonic with an concerned look that when unnoticed by sonic but noticed by akame and she wondered what sonic said to make leone so concerned.

Sonic's room

"So this is your room hope you like it" in front of sonic's room sonic smiled at leone but she knew it was a forced smiled now she was a little worried because just a few minutes ago sonic has smiled that was real but this was fake when she was walking away she told him if he need anything don't be afraid to ask she expecting him to say something but he just nodded and that made her a bit sad because she already misses the smiling and full of energy sonic that she first met when she looked back sonic already when't inside his room and closed the door.

Sonic toke off his scarf and jacket and put them on a nearby table and he would try to get some sleep but at this point he was just hoping but before he could lay down there was knock on his door when he opened the door in the hallway tatsumia.

"Hey tatsumia what's up" sonic then put on his best fake smile and he was both sad and happy,happy because tatsumia did not notice he had fake smile and sad because he was lying to his friend

"Hey sonic do mind if I come in" sonic let tatsumia in because he cared about his friend and he looked like something troubling him when tatsumia came in he sat on the bed and sonic sat in the chair.

After some brief silence tatsumia spoke up " sonic your going to ask why I joined night raid aren't you" sonic just nodded his head.

Tatsumia talked about him and his two friends when't to join the imperial army to make money to save their village from their taxes then he went on to explain on how leone scammed him out of his money and that is when sonic started to laugh "hey stop laughing it not that funny"and sonic stopped laughing and told tatsumia to continue.

Tatsumia talked about how meet a rich family takes travellers in to there home and drugs some food for them then they put them in a shed then the poison,beat them before they kill them and tatsumia said that what happened to his friends after tatsumia finished sonic got out of his "tatsumia I know what is like to see your friends die in front of you but you can't give up for them you have to keep moving forward and keep getting stronger for you and for them if you don't then all that faith they put into you is worthless."

Tatsumia looked at sonic out of shock because he did believe sonic "sonic thanks for all that I needed that and about that part you said that a friend died I front of you please don't make that joke again" then tatsumia walked to the do and left sonic in his room alone.

"I wish that was joke" sonic got into bed to try and get some sleep but he know what was going to happen.

Sonic's dream

When sonic opens his eyes he was expecting the blood coved floor and the countless bodies of cream and her mother but there was none of that this time the whole area was pitch black and sonic just sighed because he know what is going on "okay come on out I know your there" and sonic looked behind he saw two black dragon slit eyes.

Inside the capital

"So this is the capital it looks impressive maybe this is where you are hiding" a black clock person walking down the streets of the capital "let's go pay a visit to this emperor and minister and let's see if they know where he is."


	4. Chapter 4 first mission

Chapter 4 first mission

Disclaimer I own nothing but my OC's

Night raid

Sonic slowly opens his eyes and then he touched his left and sighed his words still rang in his head "why do you reject me and the eye even thought the eye and I are a part of you" sonic just sighed because he hated that voice.

Akame was walking down the hall to wake up sonic asked by the boss but she was wondering what sonic said to make leone look so sad after she came back to the dinning table but was also wondering why she felt safe and warm around sonic but she failed to notice that she was in front of sonic's room so she knocked on the door "sonic it's time to make dinner" she heard no answer so she push open the door to the sight of sonic's emerald eyes looking at her crimson eyes.

When akame was looking in his eye she saw how beautiful they looked and how she saw her own reflection in them "sorry that did not answer you I was just getting out of bed" akame just nodded because it sounded like a just reason but she could get past the fake smile on his face it showed he was in pain and that he is holding a burden that he did not what for force on others but it is also eating away at him piece by piece until it slowly consumed him leavening nothing but sadness and regret.

Sonic was in the kitchen cutting some meat with tatsumia working on the vegetables and akame cooking stew on the stove "well you two in the kitchen make sure you make some good for me when we get back" the second mine said that tatsumia shouted at her saying that she had no right to order him around but sonic and akame payed her no mind because it did not affect them in the slightest but akame's mind was worried about that fake smile sonic had.

Leone was patting her belly from supper she had pulled out three fliers each having a different names with each a crime "so me and akame will kill the oil dealer and tatsumia will the captain and sonic would kill a high ranking general" everyone just nodded she then told everyone where all their targets would mostly likely be so everyone just nodded sonic grabbed the paper with his target and left both leone,akame and najenda who was quiet the whole time saw the look in his they all the eyes of a man who saw a world of blood and chaos and does not to see that world again.

Training ground

In the middle of in a open patch of land was a man sweating after being finished with his training his name was wrath was known for his killing of people and his enemies with great brutality "so are you going to come out of the shadows are am I going to force you" all that he was greeted by was the wind but the. Sonic walked out in the open space with his hood up.

"Wrath known as the walking carnage for killed people who had false crimes pinned on them and you get away free and before you ask yes I'm with night raid".

Wrath just smirked and pulled a large sword from his back and charged at sonic but sonic doges all of them with great ease when wrath when't for a downward slash sonic grabbed his arm jumped an kicked him in the face then put both arms on the back of his head and slammed his face into the ground then sonic saw a fist coming right at him jumped out of the way he looked up to see wrath chartering again but then again wrath is also known for his great speed and unique way of fighting that involved the use of a sword and his fists all in one combo plus add in his great speed and that makes him a very deadly person.

Sonic and wrath charged at each other wrath tried to punch sonic but ducked under the punch then uppercuted and wrath was pushed back a bit then sonic thought it was time to end this before wrath could recover sonic grabbed wrath's neck and slammed his head down then jumped up high then axed kick wrath's head when wrath's head reconnected with the ground his head caved in sonic walked away but he looked back at the dead body then he grabbed his head in pain then he got flashes of cream's dead and a flash of a heghog surrounded by dead body's but sonic shacked it off and starred to go back to night raid HQ.

Nearby tree

A black cloaked figure standing on top of a tree saw the whole fight between sonic and wrath "so we are in the same world this makes thing more fun and easier" the figure jumped down and ran to the capital to finally meet with the minister and emporer of the capital and they will meet with him wether they like it or not

Nearby cave

A creature opened it's to show it has grey slit eyes and it looked up at the moon and then closed it's eyes and when't back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 memory of blood and chaos

Chapter 5 memory of blood and chaos

Disclaimer I own nothing nothing but my OC's

Warning lots of blood

Royal palace

Everything was fine at the palace the minister was eating his meat and emporer was on his throne that was until the door to the throne room was blasted off the wall and from the smoke walked out was black cloaked figure "who dares thinks blast the door to throne room and walk like they own the place" one of the shouted while holding a spear to figures neck.

The reached for the hood of his cloak and pulled it down to show it was shadow and he smirked at their reactions "let's just that I can get someone both of us have in common minister and emperor" the minster smirked because he known who he was talking about.

Night raid HQ

Sonic was on his bed thinking about what he may see in his dreams after he finished his misson he was greeted to the sight of tatsumia in his boxers while leone,akame and najenda were around they all greeted him but Lubbock tried to get his scarf to get a reaction out him but that ended with have a cracked rib and 3 broken fingers and everyone burst out laughing then sonic went to his room to get some sleep now is seen with out his scarf and jacket and his head on the pillow falling a sleep but he would not see a nightmare but a memory

20 Years ago

"Aaahhh what is taking him so long to destroy village" a red hedgehog who's fur looked like it was on fire and he is wearing a red jeans and jacket and has blue eyes.

A black hedgehog with green strips on his quills just sighed at his fellow chaos beast "inferno you need to know when to shut up don't doubt abyss" the hedgehog's name was galaxy and he is wearing a black coat and black jeans and has a giant sword on his back.

A grey hedgehog with black strips wearing dark white jeans and a black shirt and he had a red sword with a black hilt his name was phantom he just sighed his comrades action mostly inferno he did respect galaxy and three others in their 7 person group.

"You two know that he is on his way back right" a blood red wolf called out to them and he is wearing a white coat and a red jeans and havering dark green eyes his name is blizzard

"He's right you know" a purple girl hedgehog that is a purple kimono her name is synch.

Inferno was about to snap at her but when he looked behind him he saw a white hedgehog with black strips wearing white glove with an orange v on them and his black shoes have the same v on them and he is wearing black jeans and no shirt and he has black eyes he was abyss.

Inferno was looking right into the eyes of abyss and he showed how much he feared abyss but then he was pulled down by a shift in gravity on his body and it was caused by abyss releasing some of his power nearby everyone was having a hard time breathing from the the power being released by abyss then it stopped "leave" when abyss said they all understood what he meant he wanted this world to destroy himself so they left to other worlds to destroy

Abyss was walking around until he felt something hit him in the back of the head but it did not hurt at all he pick up the ball and looked towards where it came from he saw lots of kids and parents looking at him with wide a small kid came to him held out his hand hopeing to get the ball back so they can get back to their game but abyss crushed the ball in his hand and in response a kid from behind hit with a baseball bat and it broke in half then abyss looked at the kid with eyes that had no emotions in them,he grabbed the kid by his the front of his face and lifted slow crushed his face and slow crushed the kids face until huge amounts of blood came out but some how no blood got on abyss's face he let the kid's dead body drop to the ground.

"Freeze right you are under arrest for murder" two officers shout to abyss but that was a bad mistake abyss charged at on the officers and decanted his head with his left hand and shoved his right in the other officers chest and pulled out his still beating heart and crushed it in his hands and tossed remains to the ground and walked away.

G.U.N HQ 20 years ago

Inside the base looked like a horror show there were gun troops hanging from the ceiling and gun troops on the floor some with out their heads some with holes in their chests and had their insides comeing out and all you could were footsteps of abyss walking to the exit of the base outside he was greeted by tanks and tons of firearms pointed at him "stop right there you monster" abyss just looked like he was uninterested at them and that pushed them to pushed them over the limit and opened fired on abyss all the tanks and men fired on abyss.

After a while all the firing came to a stop and when the smoke cleared abyss stood their unharmed and then he started to towards them and he slowed released his power when he got close to anyone they would fall over dead with blood comeing out of their mouths and the tanks would he crushed under the gravity of his power and all that was left was were body's of men who had family's and wrecked tanks and yet he showed no emotions.

This was the binging of what people called the war of chaos.


	6. Chapter 6 the executioner

Chapter 6 the executioner

Night raid HQ

Sonic opened his eyes slowly and then grabbed his head "not that dream no not that memory" sonic corrected himself and slowly got out of his bed and looked outside and saw that it was late in the day and he sighed he touched his left eye.

He sighed it was around that time where he had to clean the contact lens in his left eye so he slowly toke it out and when he removed his left eye was not normal his left eye was a white star with blue lines coming out of each point and the background around the eye was a dark blue this was the dragon's eye of wind one of the many secrets that sonic holds.

"That eye always did look beautiful in the sun and moonlight" a voice in sonic's head but he did answer it and when't back to cleaning the lens after he was done he put the lens back in his left eye and it changed back to a emerald coloured eye.

Sonic got on his jacket and opens his door only to bump into someone he looked down to see akame "hey sorry about that here let me help you up akame" he lowered his hand and akame reached for it but she had a small blush on her face and she does not know why she feels safe and secured around sonic and why she even a warm feeling inside her.

Akame got back on he feet and brushed the dirt off of her clothes "the boss was wonder where you were so I came to see if you were in your room" sonic just nodded and walked away but akame got a glance at sonic's face and saw regret and sadness and wondered what happened to him.

Hot springs

Sonic was siting in the hot springs thinking that it could help him relax and his clothes were near by and he was so focused in his thoughts that he did not hear a certain blond coming from behind.

Leone quietly got into the hot springs right beside sonic and she noticed that he did not hear her which means he is really focused and with she slowly gained a smile she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoved his head into her breasts.

Sonic felt two soft round objects on each side of his face and then he realized where his head was and he got a red blush on his face and pulled back and coughed a bit and saw leone with a grin on her face "what's the big deal leone what was that for" but leone still a grin on her face.

Leone was still smiling but she had to admit that sonic looked cute with a blush and he looked handsome but she had an idea and her smile grew bigger the she shoved sonic's head back between her breasts.

Sonic struggled for a bit but then he gave up but something was going through his mind "why does it feels likes she comforting me and I do I feel so warm around her" sonic thought before he closed his eyes and leone's grin grew but she felt warm about havering sonic so close to her.

Alleyway

Some guards saw man in an alleyway and asked why he was there the man looked over his shoulder with a smile that the devil would be scared of "looks like the imperial capital is going to be my new home there's a new victim around every corner" he laughed as two decapated heads fell to the ground.

Night Raid HQ

"Your next target is the serial killer that decapitates people at random at the moment the number of victims is unknown" najenda explained to all of night raid.

"A number of victims are guards so that means that their pretty strong" tatsumia said and every one agreed with him.

"No doubt about it that sounds about headhunter zanku's work" again everyone agreed with Lubbock.

"Who's zanku" tatsumia asked.

"You don't know who headhunter zanku you really are from the sticks" then mime explained the backstory around zanku.

"Do we know what kind of imperial arms he has" leone asked and najenda just nodded her head no and leone just sighed.

"Sorry for asking but what are imperial arms" tatsumia asked and then akame pulled out her sword and put it over his shoulder.

"Something like this" akame stated and sonic just shook his head and tatsumia stated that did not help.

"Well then let's get sonic and tatsumia up to speed" najenda then explained the story around the imperial arms.

Tatsumia's face was in awe and sonic just had wide eyes because of the rules and the story around the imperials arms then sonic felt some string around his neck "whoops looks like your stuck with us now because we told you too much now" lubbock tried to scare sonic.

"Don't worry that just means that she trusts you guys now" leone stated.

Lubbock still had his string at sonic's neck but his face darkened then he said something that shocked everyone "I have no place to return to and nobody to return to so it does not mater of you kill me but let's just get this over with" sonic push lubbock's hand away and walked away leavening a very shocked night raid behind akame felt hurt when he said that and leone felt torn because part of her is hurt and the other part what's to tell sonic that he is not alone.

Capital

Sonic was walking down the streets not paying any mind to that his hood is down but he did not care because what he said at night raid HQ was true "sonic this way" sonic was pulled out of his thought when he heard a silky smooth voice he looked behind hi and he saw blond and red tipped fur running but he chased after it because he thought he saw someone that he thought was dead.

Sonic chased after the shadow and it stopped after reaching an arena but the shadow was gone but instead was a man in a trench coat and had blond hair "well well well what do we have here a danger beast no your different I think you would be a prefect addition to my collection."

Sonic did not answer but he suddenly charged at zanku but he did not know that zanku was reading his mind "first you will come at me with a forward punch then a round house then finish it an axe kick" sonic did all the moves zanku stated and that shocked sonic but he shocked zanku with how much force was behind the attacks but zanku blocked all the attacks with blades that he his in his wrists.

Leone was with bolat and her noise started to tingle with the scent of sonic but it was mixed with blood and she had been around sonic enought to know that he does not smell like blood so with out tell bolat she rush to where she could smell sonic and akame had a very bad feeling and also at where she was getting the bad feeling with tatsumia close behind.

Sonic was panting with blood dripping from the top of his right eye and form his chest and arms "so your imperial's arms can read my mind and read my moments" zanku just smiled "your right" then he charged right at sonic from his blind spot because of the the blood covering his right eye he was able to dodge zanku's blade but got kicked in the got and skidded across the floor.

"SONIC" zanku looked over to the person shout to see tatsumia and a very pissed off leone and akame.

"Well looks like we have a party on our hands well looks like I have more heads to add to my"zanku was cut off by feeling a very dark prescience he looked at sonic and saw that dark winds started to gather around him.

Sonic started to stand up his fur started to turn grey but near white and his quills had a dark blue near black strips on and when he opened his eyes sonic's eyes changed to black slit eyes before zanku could speck sonic rushed at him disappearing and reappearing to the side of zanku and did a sideway chop zanku tried to block the attack with his blades but sonic's hand tore through them like paper but his hand also tore though zanku's neck the last thing zanku saw was sonic's eyes that emotionless eyes.

"You asked me a question if I hear voices do you remember my answer zanku."

Flashback

"Tell me sonic do you hear the voices screaming from hell begging me to join them" zanku stated

"I don't hear the voices because I have something worse I see a world of blood and I see of the corpses of the people I killed every time I close my eyes."

Present

"Well that was true zanku be happy that you don't have my curse" then sonic started to fall backwards and his fur started to turn back to normal but akame rushed over to catch him before sonic blacked out he felt something "what is this feeling it feels like something is calling out to me and I'm glad that I did not go back to abyss" sonic passed out with a smile one from not changeling to abyss and the warm feeling giving off from akame and akame put sonic on her back and carried him back to night raid HQ followed by a worried tatsumia and an even more worried leone.

Cave

Grey slit eyes looked at the moon and walked out of the cave and showed that it a pure white wolf with red lines going around it body the wolf sat on it's rear legs and howled to the moon hoping to find the person it feels a connection to and hoping that it will be a worthy master.

Author's note: if you want and I'm not going to force anyone there will be a poll to see what three way crossover will happen rwby,sonic and high school dxd or akame ga kill,sonic and high school dxd and the poll will be up for a few weeks.


	7. Chapter 7 dragon of the void

Chapter 7 dragon of the void

Disclaimer I own nothing but by OC's

Sonic was laying in bed with bandages around in head,chest and arm akame was looking over sonic's wound with a worried face "so your still here" akame looked to left to see bulat in the door way and akame just nodded.

Bulat looked at sonic "his injures are deep but not too bad he'll be fine in a few a days but the boss wants a report about what happened with his fight with zanku okay" akame just nodded and left to report what she saw but before she left she looked at sonic one last time and left.

Everyone in night raid was in the kitchen after they finished their supper "okay leone,akame and tatsumia I want a report of what happened.

In all three of their heads they we're think about how to tell the boss the night sonic killed zanku "I can tell you guys one thing sonic is a person not to screw around with." Everyone rises an eyebrow about what leone was talking about.

"When we got there sonic was cut and bruised all over his body when we were about to charge zanku we felt something strange it felt like all the wind suddenly stopped and it felt like...there was nothing.

"What do you mean when you felt like the wind stopped and you felt nothing tatsumia" sheel asked and that was the question on everyone's mind.

"I felt the breeze of wind we were feeling suddenly stopped and when we say felt nothing it felt like there was a void of nothing,no emotions,no nothing and when we felt that we were paralyzed with fear but the weirdest thing is that the wind started to gather on one place and that the wind suddenly turned black and it started to gather around sonic clocking his body and then he started to get up" tatsumia stopped for a second but then leone picked up where he left off.

"When the wind disappeared sonic fur changed to a near white and on his quills suddenly got near black strips on them and when he opened his eye's they were black slit eyes then before any of us got tell what happened to sonic he disappeared and reappeared to the right of zanku and did a sideway chop and zanku trying to block it but sonic's hand cut throughout his sword and neck like they we're make of paper and after that his blue fur returned but he was out cold" all of night raid looked shock about what they heard and their boss had a idea in her head.

After the three told their story najenda dismissed them to do their different thing but she had a plan that she hoped that would help them learn more about sonic.

Unknown location

Sonic slowly opened his his eyes but his left eye did not have it's lens on so sonic got and looked around and his was in a field with some flowers and a huge lake then sonic walked over to the lake and sat down next to it "so are you to come out of hiding" behind him two black slit eyes opens and comes out to the opened to show that the owners of the black slit eyes was a huge black dragon with a grey belly with it's wing pressed against it's back.

It walked over to sonic and layed down on it's belly with it's head resting on it's arms "tell me sonic why do you hid the eye of wind and your past from others" he spoke in a calm and caring voice.

"Because they will fear and hate me and will want to make me into a weapon and I don't want that and I don't want to loss the people that feel like family to me" sonic closed his eyes with a small tear running down his eye then the dragon moved one of it's arms and wiped the tear away "why do act so kind and gentile to to me oblivion."

Oblivion looked to the sky and closed his eyes "because you have a pure heart and soul that is and that reminds that of myself and I know your goal and that is to end the cycle but now it's time to wake up sonic but remember we are the same person in heart and soul even he is a part of you"then sonic started to fade away but oblivion told sonic one last thing "please let the eye shine in the sun and moonlight that is something that you mother and nayami would want you to do and by doing that you would have accepted the eye of wind" he smiled at that last part and sonic smiled back and when sonic left oblivion closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Royal palace

Shadow was walking around the palace and had two pistols holstered at his side "that power I felt it was the same as sonic's so now begs the question where are you sonic" shadow said out loud and he smiled at the thought of finding and killing sonic.

Author's note: if you want and I'm not going to force anyone there will be a poll to see what three way crossover will happen rwby,sonic and high school dxd or akame ga kill,sonic and high school dxd and the poll will be up for a few weeks and please review so I know you like the story and if you have any problems don't be afraid to leave a review about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 wolf of the moon

A/N- sorry for being away for so long i have been working on my other stories but I will still work on this one and the others and i'm just lazy as fuck anyways onto the story.

I don't own anything but the OC's

Night Raid

Tatsumia was slowly waking up and his mind was still on sonic because he had yet to wake and it had been a few days since the fight against zanku and leone and akame would watch over him. He even found leone and akame asleep in the room where sonic was recovering but each on different occasions and this attitude from akame shocked everyone in night raid they but they left her be.

Tatsumia was slowly getting but stopped when he felt a weight on his chest and saw sheel leaning onto his bed and asleep but his mind was still on his friend and one thought was going through his mind "when will you wake up sonic you have everyone worried sick about you"

Nearby cave

Inside the cave you could hear the sound of bats hanging from the ceiling and small water drops falling to the floor but the sound that was the loudest was the sound of paws stepping in puddles of water and on the rough ground. The creature was slowly walking towards the exit and the bats suddenly went silent like they did not want to upset the creature. When the creature reached the exit it was revealed to be a pure white wolf with red tribal like tattoos all round it's body with grey slit eyes.

The wolf's eyes scanned the forest below it's cave but when it's eye's landed on the capital it's eye's narrowed and hardened like it knew of the corruption in the capital. The wolf sniffed the air it then jumped into the forest and ran towards the capital following the scent it picked.

Capital slums

Tatsumia was walking around the capital after he lost leone and soon after he was found by a brown haired girl name seryu and a small black and white dog like creature she call koro which tatsumia recognized was an imperial arms he wanted to find leone and tell her but then seryu wanted to help tatsumia find but koro was trying to get her attention but failing. They were walking in an alleyway and this is where tatsumia and seryu saw that koro was freaking out like it was looking for something "koro what's wrong are there someone from night raid nearby" tatsumia was also looking around hoping that seryu was wrong but he then noticed a shadow on a nearby roof. On the roof was a pure white wolf with red tribal tattoos on it's body both seryu and tatsumia were stunned at it's beauty and the power that flowed off it like a simple river but koro was going into a fit like he was trying to get the wolf's attention which he did.

The wolf jumped down to where tatsumia and seryu were but ignored them but it looked at tatsumia for a split second almost like he wanted something from tatsumia but continued to walk towards koro and stopped right in front of him and koro was just glaring into the wolf's eyes he then hit the wolf on it's nose and then act all smug while seryu and tatsumia were looking to see what would happen next. To tatsumi's surprise and seiryu's shock and horror the wolf picked up koro but the collar and threw him into a nearby wall which caused it to crack the wolf then walked over to koro while the markings on it's body started to turn black and proceeded to look koro in the eyes and snarl at him making him cower in fear and then the wolf walked over to tatsumia and look him in the eye's while seryu ran over to koro.

Night Raid

'How did i get stuck with this wolf and why is he following me' ever since tatsuma left the capitol the white wolf had been following him back to night raid's base and he fet uneasy around the wolf not because he distrusted it more like the wolf wanted something from him and he did not know what it was but he thought the others could help him.

Tatsumia pushed open the doors to night raids base and saw everyone was in a meeting "hey guys what's going on" everyone looked back at him and smiled but when najenda saw the wolf her one good eye widened 'how did tatsumia find one of the lost imperial arms'.

"We were talking about that all mission will be put on hold until sonic is fully recovered and that means you get more training to make yourself useful" tatsumia snapped at min's remark and then they got into an fight and everyone started to laugh but was broken my najenda "tatsumia how did this lost imperial arms."

Tatsumia looked at her then the wolf and back a few times before it finally hit him "you mean to tell that this wolf that has been following me this whole time is an imperial arms" after tatsumi's little outburst leone and sheel cooed over how cute the wolf looked. "What's it's name boss" bolat asked seeing najenda's shocked reaction before. "The imperial arms in front of us is arguably the most powerful and most famous organic type ever to be created and was the personal imperial arms of the first emperor and has been lost for thousands of years."

"The Imperial arms in front of us is moon's fang,mugetsu."

Please like and review.


End file.
